


Absurdity

by mrsfrankensteinwinchester



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Sherlolly - Freeform, Swap!lock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 13:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11464326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsfrankensteinwinchester/pseuds/mrsfrankensteinwinchester
Summary: Prompt Fill for @rainmyselfinharmony : #81 - Excuse me for falling in love with you. I hope you like it, Dear!Swap!Lock AUThis is unbeta-ed, so if you find any mistakes please tell me about them, so I can correct them! :)





	Absurdity

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Fill for @rainmyselfinharmony : #81 - Excuse me for falling in love with you. I hope you like it, Dear!   
> Swap!Lock AU  
> This is unbeta-ed, so if you find any mistakes please tell me about them, so I can correct them! :)

* * *

 

Of course, his colleagues had warned him about the utter “Arsehole Hooper”, world's only consulting detective, who would occasionally stop by at the Morgue, demanding to use the lab. What they did not tell him was that “Arsehole Hooper” was a woman. And Sherlock would not have been bothered by the fact, hadn't she been so breathtakingly brilliant and beautiful.

The first weeks working with Molly Hooper were like being trapped in hell. Sherlock would get flustered every time she entered the Morgue in that mysterious black coat of hers. She would demand the weirdest kind of things, like various body parts for experimental uses. He really tried his best to ignore her harsh words, always telling himself that she – somewhere; deep down- had emotions too.

Things started do go down hill, the first time he saw her in _that_ dress. If he was being honest to himself now, he could not deny the fact that he had fallen for Molly Hooper, hard and fast, before seeing her in that form-fitting 2,410.00 £ Louis Vuitton- dress, but the deep V- neck collar most certainly did not do any favors to his heart or brain.

* * *

 

He tried to forget about her, he really did. He started dating, but Molly Hooper somehow always seemed to find out about his current relationship status and after two dates no woman ever called him back, even when the dates had been going really well.

Sherlock was growing desperate. Molly Hooper was everywhere he went, she would not leave his mind, and there was a time where it wouldn't have bothered him to be intoxicated by her astonishing intellect and looks, but right now, he was worried.

Molly's brother had warned him about this so did Mary, her best friend and partner in crime-solving: Molly Hooper had an utter obsession with cats.

And in this exact moment, Sherlock was sitting on the cold tiles of the lab floor, surrounded by ten kittens, which were all over his body.

“Can you explain this to me again, please?” he said and looked up to Molly, who had a tiny orange kitten in her hands, gently petting its head.

“They help me think.”

A look of absolute confusion could be seen on Sherlock's face “Cats?”

“Yes, cats.” she sounded rather annoyed by his question.

“And what happens to them as soon as you are finished thinking?” his gaze wandered over the tiny balls of furs, counting if they all were still there.

“I'll return them to their owners,” Molly said as if it was the most obvious thing on the planet.

“So people just lend you their cats?” Sherlock furrowed a brow at her.

She hesitated a second, carefully choosing her next words, she said: “Well, not really. They do not know that I am burrowing their cats, but if they-”

“- you are stealing people's cats?!” he interrupted, his voice was filled with disbelief.

“I am bringing them back, so _technically_ it is not stealing.” Molly tried to defend herself.

“It is! I cannot believe that I fell in love with a crazy psychopath, who steals others people's kittens!” Sherlock blurted out, his cheeks flushing as soon as he realized what he had just said.

Molly stared at him, rapidly blinking.

“Fuck.” he muttered under his breath, then he inhaled deeply, preparing himself for the worst.

“Well, since it is out now, excuse me for falling in love for you. I know “relationships are not your area” and I am most certainly not your type, but it is just – god- do you know how beautiful you are? And you are clever, of course, probably the most intelligent person I have ever known. Yes, Molly Hooper, I have fallen for you, and-”

“Sherlock.” her voice was low and harsh.

He looked up from the ground to meet her eyes.

“Yes?”

“I am a high functioning sociopath, do your research.” Molly grinned widely. Carefully, she put the kitten, that she was holding, to the ground.

“Molly, I - … could we just forget about this?” Sherlock watched her as she wandered through the room.

“You see, Holmes -” she sat down next to him cross legged, smiling at the kittens which immediately jumped into her lap.

“- I might have to excuse myself too.” his eyes were locked with hers.

“For what?” he breathed out. He could feel how she shifted closer to him.

“For ruining the mood. We really have to return those kittens, come on!” she got back up to her feet, carrying as many kittens as she possibly could.

Sherlock buried his face in his hands, letting out a sigh of disappointment.

“Holmes! There is no time to waste. Poor Clara will be missing her Leo if we do not return him now. Also, we have a reservation at Angelo's at 6 PM and I do not want to be late.” Molly gently placed the kittens in a big box.

“We?” Sherlock did not want to move. He felt way too embarrassed.

“Isn't that what people do when they fancy each other, go out on dates?”

* * *

 


End file.
